Life of an Auror
by Vanstania
Summary: It is 2 years after the final battle, and Harry is happily married to Ginny. Also, Harry is training to be an Auror. But their tutor isn't what he expected. No, he is violent and crude, almost... evil. So evil he could be related to Voldemort himself...


**Life of an Auror**

Harry sat up on his bed and looked over at the wall. Ginny was sleeping soundly beside him. He reached over to the small bedside table that held his glasses, and put them on. Damn, first day of Auror training today, Harry thought.

Now, Harry wanted to be an Auror for years, and he was looking forward to the days' training, but he would miss the summer holidays. Before getting up, Harry thought about the wedding, and the honeymoon. They had gone to Australia for their honeymoon, and mat some very nice Australian wizards who used magic boomerangs instead of wands, and could hypnotise kangaroos and koalas.

But now it was over, and Harry had to get to work. He kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek and got up from the bed. Before leaving room though, Harry checked himself in the mirror. His jet black hair was as untidy as usual, sticking out everywhere, and he tried, as he did every day, to stick it down, but no matter what he did, it would just poof up again. Harry sighed and gave up on his hair.

"Can't see why I can't look good for my first day." He mumbled to himself. He then studied his body. Harry was always small and wiry for his age, but without the renowned dread that Voldemort was going to kill him, and daily helpings of Ginny's excellent cooking, Harry had become plumper, even normal sized now. Harry turned away from the mirror and put on a t-shirt and jeans. I don't think I'll need anything fancy today, he thought to himself. I mean, it's only training.

Harry plodded down the stairs and turned into the living room. Harry and Ginny had moved into a lovely little couple's cottage near the sea, just like Bill and Fleur had done. It had 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a dining room and a living room. Harry sat himself down on the sofa and turned on the camera box.

The camera box was a lot like a television that Muggles (people who didn't have magical blood) used, but instead of watching recorded TV shows, camera boxes show real events happening at that time. So you could watch an Egyptian wizard curse a tomb, or an Indian Wizard practicing voodoo, right at the moment it's happening. Of course though, you can protect your privacy. Harry and Ginny had often been targeted for the camera box live shows, but they paid no attention to the small, flying cameras zooming around their house.

Harry usually watched Quidditch, and he knew that there was a big match on, so he said to the camera box,

"_Shois Quidditch"_. Suddenly, the blank screen kicked into life, and little figures zoomed up and down the screen. "Go, go, go!" Harry whispered. While he watched, he thought about Ginny and how she should've kept on playing Quidditch. Yes, after graduation from Hogwarts, Ginny had signed up for the Holyhead Harpies, and had gone off to play around the world. It was not until she came home for Christmas, that Harry proposed to her.

Harry watched the game some more, then got up from his seat and went into the small dining room and sat down at the table. "_Accio mail," _He said, and a small bundle of envelopes came zooming towards him. Harry caught them and flipped through them.

In the wizarding world, owls were usually used to deliver the mail to your front window or door, but now, after a great debate in which there was a lot of shouting and duelling, the owls simply dropped the mail in the mailbox and flew off. Some people thought that this was a great improvement, not having to awake to a loud screech every morning and collect the mail. Others, though, missed the owls, and how their pet owls could not socialize with your friends anymore.

Harry flipped through the small bundle, looking for anything interesting. There was a free sample of Magic Triumph shampoo; he would leave that for Ginny. But apart from that, nothing especially interesting was in the mail today. Except… "A letter from Ron!" Harry cried, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Ginny, Ginny! Come here!"

Suddenly, a tall, elegant and very pretty red headed young woman came half running down the stairs, wrapping her dressing gown around her as she went.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny Potter asked, seeing her husband.

"Ginny, it's a letter from Ron" Harry replied, putting one arm around her. Her eyes grew wide,

"Really? Oh, open it then, open it, please!" Harry chuckled and opened the letter. He started to read:

_Dear Harry (and Ginny of course!)_

_Hermione and I are having a great time here in France. Hermione drags me to all kinds of places like the Arc de Triumph and the Eiffel Tower. Mind you, the view from the Tower was great! I could see a Quidditch match in Versailles from there! Anyway, last night we went to this most romantic restaurant. And it must have been romantic, cause I never say things like that do I Harry? Anyway, we're staying at the La Palace Royale and we are in room 500, the Royalty Suite! It's got a kitchen, a living room, a terrace, a spa and 3 bedrooms! It's as big as your place! But Hermione won't let me spend 5 minutes in it! Yesterday, we ran into some French wizards. They invited us to their house, castle more like, and we had lunch there. There were three of them, and Hermione was chatting away to them, telling them all about Britain, and asking them about French customs. I didn't say much. I thought they were a bit toffy and posh to be honest. I don't think they liked me much either, though! I don't really want to leave France next week, but I can't wait to see you two again! And Harry, watch out for Ginny; she can perform the most painful Bat Bogy Hex I've ever seen, so don't get her mad! Hermione sends her love, of course. Also, good luck with your Auror Training, Harry! Your best mate,_

_Ron_

Harry and Ginny read the letter, and then smiled at each other. It sounded like Ron and Hermione were having a fantastic honeymoon.

"Ron's right, Harry; I once used the Bat Bogy Hex on him, so you'd better watch out!" With that, Ginny slithered away from Harry's grip on her waist and walked into the kitchen. "What would you like for your big day at the Ministry, Harry?" Ginny asked, assembling all the pots and pans she could find.

"Um, perhaps some toast and a boiled egg," Harry replied, not wanting to trouble his wife. But when Ginny came and sat at the table with his breakfast, not only was there toast and a boiled egg, there was also about ten pancakes, dripping with syrup, a huge plate of bacon, five sausages and mashed potatoes. Harry stared, daunted at the huge pile of food before him, turned to Ginny and said, "Do you want some of this?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Ginny replied and got up from her chair, leaving the room with an odd, smug air about her. Harry picked up his knife and fork and shovelled down as much as he could of his enormous breakfast. Ginny is an amazing cook, Harry thought to himself. Just like her mother. After he could not eat one crumb, Harry groaned and got up from his seat, feeling oddly heavier. He walked up to his room and saw Ginny getting changed. Even though he was married to her, he still felt embarrassed when he saw her pale smooth back and long slender thighs. He turned around to give her some privacy.

"You know, I don't mind if you see me in my underwear, Harry," Ginny's voice called out. Harry turned to see her right behind him. She kissed him gently on the lips then went back to the dresser and continued dressing, slowly bringing out from a drawer a bright blue sequined dress, a little too revealing at the thigh. She slipped it over her head and smoothed down the crinkles she had made. "Can you please do up the zip, Harry?" she asked. Harry walked over to her and slowly did up the zip on her dress. She turned around, grabbed her small handbag and walked out of the room, flicking her hair as she went. Harry caught a whiff of her sweet-smelling perfume as she went.

"You coming, Harry?" She called out from the hallway. Harry looked at the bedside alarm clock and gasped; it was already 9:45. Training started on the dot at ten. He ran down the stairs and met Ginny out in the garden.

"You ready Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. They held hands and both Apparated with a loud _crack_ and found themselves staring at the huge, white ministry building.


End file.
